prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Elf (FD)/Quotes
'Greetings' *'Morning:' "Good morning!" *'Afternoon:' "Let's have a great day!" *'Evening:' "There's power in sunset... that was I believe." *'Night:' "Phew... I'm tired. Is it because I was doing my experiment...?" 'Gift Preferences' *'Favorite:' "Bluberry Pie! You are very perfect, thank you very much." *'Loved:' "Ah! This is very good. Thank you." *'Liked:' "Ufufu... thank you." *'Disliked:' "Sorry, I don't like this. Is this some kind of joke?" *'Hated:' "Eek! What is THAT? It totally reeks." *'Horror:' "Yikes...! This scares me...!" 'Heart Quotes' *'No Heart:' "If you're not here for a reason, you shouldn't have come all the way here." *'1 Heart:' "I know nothing of the lower world. Unlike Sugary Princess, I'm not interested in magic." *'2 Heart:' "It takes a lot of effort to come here. But you come without a purpose. Strange person..." *'3 Hearts:' "You want to know about me? I am an All-Knowing Elf! Although it can get boring... If you have a lot of time on your hands... I don't mind you visiting. *'4 Hearts:' ", I'm glad you've come. I know it takes a while for you to get here... But it's always appreciated." *'5 Hearts:' "Hm, this is a problem. No, it's nothing. It has nothing to do with you, ... Maybe it does. No, no it doesn't!" *'6 Hearts:' "I remember when you first marrying me. I thought you were strange." *'7 Hearts:' "When I see you face I can feel myself relax. I've changed a little... Maybe for the better." *'8 Hearts:' "I'd like to help but I must be careful when using my powers. They may not benefit you. Perhaps I am too strong." *'9 Hearts:' "If you are happy, then I am happy too. I hope for nothing but your happiness." *'10 Hearts:' "After you are gone, I shall love what you loved... I shall sing the songs that you sang." 'Festival Lines' Christmas "Good morning. , do you want to join me on this Christmas Day? It would be happy." *'Yes:' "Go to House Area at the hour of 17:00." *'No:' "Ah, that's OK. I know you're pretty busy with this festival and such." Christmas (When Married to Elf) "Good morning! Today is Christmas. I wait until tonight. I don't understand why humans take joy in such happy things like aging but I am genuinely thankful for this day's festival. Return to house at 17:00." White Day: ", looks like you're happy today, so please take this." Valentine's Day: "Oh, you pay attention to Valentine's Day. Thank you." 'Marriage Lines' When Married to the Player *'Before Married:' "Don't worry. I am yours, " *'Expecting Children:' "It was a great burden on you. I regret that I could not be by your side." *'After Babies' Birth:' "I need to give them Formula Milk a lot..." *'When the Twins are Grown:' "The children grow so fast. They will be alright." *'Walking Together:' "You come to take me for a walk? I can help you anytime." When Not Married to the Player *'Before Married:' "According to your spouse, you will... Wait, WHAT?! Getting married? I don't understand why, but people like to be happy." *'Expecting Children:' "I heard you will have children! Congratulations! Married life feels refreshing, doesn't it?" *'After Babies' Birth:' "The babies were born? Figure that." *'When the Twins are Grown:' ", have the twins become mature...?" *'Walking Together:' "You brought they all the way here. The family look well." 'Other Lines' *'Wish:' "My wish is to make everyone believe in me." *'Win a Contest:' "Wow, congratulations!" *'Talk too Much (Male Player):' "Please don't disturb for no reason. Even though we're both men, it's still annoying!" *'Talk too Much (Female Player):' ", don't overwork." Category:Pretty Country:Fairytale Dream Quotes